my sister's the star (that guides me home)
by Smurfgirlz
Summary: AU. Astoria Greengrass succeeds at almost everything she does, and her sister couldn't be more proud.


Written for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**:

 **April Monthly Challenge - HOUSE CHALLENGE - Going, Going, Gone!  
** _24\. Character - Daphne Greengrass_

 **Insane House Challenge  
** _Action: Dancing_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any characters therein.

* * *

Beta Love to Alana - I don't know what I'd do without her!

* * *

When my sister was born, I was two years old and I made a vow that I would always be there to protect her and help her with everything she wanted to do. I didn't realize I had made this vow, of course, and my parents were horrified when they saw the magic swirling around the two of us. I was content though. Before she had been born, Father had sat me down and explained what being a big sister meant - that my little sibling would always look up to me to set an example. I would be responsible for the type of person they grew up to be. I took these words to heart, and didn't even stop to ask why my parents wouldn't be the ones to set the examples like they were for me. So anyway, my parents were horrified and they spent thousands of galleons trying to get someone, anyone, to remove the vow. Needless to say, it never worked.

When Astoria was four and I was six, I received a fine set of drawing pencils and paints with an easel and plenty of canvas for christmas - I had never shown any talent for drawing, but my mother had decided it was a skill every debutant needed to have, so she purchased them for me. I was horrible at drawing, and when I tried to paint, I ended up with more on me than on the canvases. Astoria had received some baby paints and paper, and her works were amazing. Our mother refused to believe that Astoria had created them until she sat down and watched us as we painted. I was made to sit in the corner for an hour, while Astoria was gushed over. I spent the entire hour in the corner smiling, so proud of my baby sister that I felt I would burst. I gave Astoria the gift I had received and she filled the walls of not only my room but the rest of our house with the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen.

When I turned eight, my mother hired a dancing instructor to teach me all the traditional dances a well-bred pureblood witch needs to know by the time she has her debutante ball. I begged and pleaded for Astoria to be included in these lessons, and finally mother relented and allowed it, with the warning that I should not expect Astoria to understand the intricacies of the dances as she was still only six and hadn't had time to develop the poise and grace needed to dance skillfully. After a year of lessons, the instructor told my mother bluntly that dancing was not something I should be allowed to do in public. Astoria, however, should be allowed further lessons into the more complicated dances, as she was a natural. Mother had looked at me like I was dung under her shoes, and I was placed in the corner for the remainder of the day. Again, I did this with a smile, as every time I closed my eyes I could see Astoria dancing as if her feet had wings.

When Astoria turned eight, Mother decided that she had ignored our musical education long enough and hired an instructor to teach us how to play musical instruments. I took to the piano in a shockingly easy manner, and felt at home at the keys. Astoria shocked me when she couldn't play any of the instruments she attempted. She was devastated, and I listened to her heartbroken sobs through the door connecting our rooms for days. Finally, I pulled her out of her room and to the piano to sit next to me. I played a lullabye our nanny had sung to us when were were younger, in hopes to cheer her up, and Astoria actually smiled. She began to sing along with the piano, and I swear I could feel the gods of old smiling upon us within her voice. After several moments, she gained confidence in herself, and by the time the melody was over we had gained an audience of not only the elves and Mother, but Father also, standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes and a proud smile on his face. Mother was overjoyed - finally there was a skill where both her daughters excelled.

The day I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter I cried. I begged mother to homeschool me until Astoria could join me at the school. Mother was horrified with this idea, and slapped me so hard I think I felt a tooth loosen. She yelled until she was hoarse that I would attend Hogwarts like every other pureblood child, and that I would excel in my studies and outshine all the mudbloods that had stolen their magic. She took me the next day to get my wand, and when one finally chose me I was overwhelmed with the pure rightness of the connection. Astoria watched as I tried the wands, and when the connection was made she gasped and exclaimed that she could see the bond formed, and it was beautiful.

Ollivander was impressed with her insight, and after a very long discussion with mother it was decided that Astoria would join him in the shop until it was time for her to join me at Hogwarts. He would work with her on her ability to see magic, and recognize bonds. I swear, my sister is the only one I would believe capable of gaining an apprenticeship before even attending school. She is truly amazing.

Astoria and I write each other every day. She has gained the interest of several other Masters in their fields, and it has been decided that she will chain her apprenticeships in lieu of attending Hogwarts. I am so proud of her. She is the brightest star in my sky, and I know that I will always be home so long as I can follow her through life. I eagerly await the great things she will do, for I will know that the world will bend at her feet and do her bidding.

She has only to ask for it.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,027 by Google Docs**_


End file.
